


The Ignorant Ingenue

by FleetSparrow



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Breeding, Coming Inside, Creampie, Defiant Victim, Degrading Praise, F/M, Facials, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Breeding, Public Claiming, Victim Blaming, Victim Photographed During Assault, Virginal Victim, clothes cut off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Nancy gets way in over her head on a case and finds out the hard way that crime sometimes does pay.Or, at least, gets payback.
Relationships: Male Ruffians At Least A Generation Older/Nancy Drew, Nancy Drew/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	The Ignorant Ingenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



Nancy had her camera at the ready, just waiting for the men in the old house to show their faces. A couple of pictures, and she’d have a perfect case against them.

She’d been tracking these guys for about a week now, ever since old Mrs. Gates died without a will. Everyone knew she’d written several during her long life, just like everyone knew that she had a treasure in cash hidden somewhere inside her house. The fact that not one of the wills could be found after her death was suspicious enough, but when her “long-lost nephew” Phil Gates had arrived, well, that had caused quite a stir in town. There had been reports of some ghostly activity in the house since he showed up and Nancy was convinced it was because he was tearing into the walls in search of the cash.

His buddies had shown up about a day after the so-called nephew had moved in. A rough-looking bunch of guys if Nancy had ever seen some.

The lights in the house switched on and Nancy ducked. Once the hammering started, she peeked back in the window. Three guys were in the room, tearing up the floorboards this time. Nancy swore there had been a fourth one. Maybe he was working in the attic or basement. She raised her camera and snapped a picture.

A rag was suddenly pressed over her mouth and nose, a hard hand holding it tight. She screamed into it, the sound too muffled to carry any farther than the house. Dropping the camera, she scratched at the hand on her mouth, trying to pry it loose. The chloroform-soaked rag worked quickly on her. Nancy felt her limbs lose feeling and go limp.

Her eyes rolled up in her head and her mind went blank.

When Nancy woke, her head felt stuffed with cotton and, ugh, so did her mouth. She hated being chloroformed. Honestly, she should be used to it by now, but maybe she was just getting more sensitive to it instead.

Something was different about this kidnapping, she thought, in her half-dreaming state. She couldn’t quite figure out what, though. She was cold, that was it. Her stomach was chilly. Must be quite a breeze, because her dress had a wide belt to cover it. And it didn’t feel like there was a breeze. In fact, it didn’t feel like there was any air movement.

Ah, she must be in the basement of the house. Of course. They’d probably left her here while they bailed.

Then someone slapped her face.

“Come on, wake up already.”

Her eyes snapped open

Two things caught her attention: She was almost naked and she was definitely *not* alone.

The four men she’d been tracking were standing in front of her, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. One of them hauled her to her knees, then stood back with the others.

“Sure is nice lookin’,” one said.

“Sure is,” said another.

Phil nudged the guy next to him and nodded. The other guy pulled out a knife. Nancy inhaled sharply. No. If they’d wanted to kill her, they would have already. There was no need to let her wake up here just to gut her.

The guy with the knife leaned down, grabbed her bra, and sliced through the middle of it. Nancy gasped as cold air hit her nipples. If her hands hadn’t been tied behind her, she would have covered herself. She’d never been bare in front of anyone before, especially not a bunch of strange men.

One of the men whistled. Phil smirked.

“Damn fine set of tits.”

Nancy felt her face going hot, but she wouldn’t let them get the best of her. Somehow, she’d turn this situation around. Maybe if she could get the knots untied, she could--

“Not a bad mouth, too,” one of the men said. “Got them DSLs.”

“Are you kiddin’, Steve?” said the guy next to him. “She look like she ever sucked a dick before?”

Steve grinned. “First time for everything.” He undid his zipper and pulled out his cock.

Nancy’s eyes went wide. Sure, she’d seen anatomy books in the library, knew plenty about the human reproductive system from a scientific view, but she’d never actually seen a penis in real life. Even she and Ned had never done more than kiss and pet a little.

It hardened before her eyes as he stroked it. He stepped forward and she leaned back, scooting back on her knees until she hit a wall. Steve grabbed her hair roughly and pressed his cock to her closed lips.

Nancy clenched her jaw. He tried working the tip into her mouth, but her teeth stayed shut.

“Come on, girlie. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. “But I will if I have to.” He pulled his cock back only to smack her cheek with it.

That startled her enough she opened her mouth.

“Ah!”

Steve shoved his thumb between her teeth, pushed her jaw open, and fed her his cock.

“Nghk!”

Nancy tried to say no, but the size of it blocked her voice. She tried to bite down, but his thumb was still hooked at the corner of her mouth.

“Watch the teeth, hun,” he said. He kept instructing her, as if he wasn’t making her do this.

“Breathe through your nose. That’s it. You can take it.”

Nancy couldn’t see the others, but she could feel them watching her. To her shame, she felt a strange stirring in her groin, a tingling itch she wanted to scratch.

Steve shoved his cock in a little further until it hit the back of her throat and Nancy gagged.

“Easy does it. You can do it.”

He held her steady until her body relaxed, then began moving her head back and forth, forcing himself deeper and deeper.

Nancy gurgled as he picked up the pace, moving her head mercilessly fast until he finally held her down. She closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from throwing up. Her panties were getting wet as his heaviness slipped over her tongue.

He pulled her back until just the head was in her mouth.

“Suck it,” he said. “Hard.”

Nancy was going to do no such thing.

He slapped her cheek. “I said suck it, bitch!”

Nancy sucked until her cheeks hollowed.

“Aw, shit!”

He yanked her jaw down and pulled out, finally removing his thumb. Nancy pursed her lips and tried to move away, but he held tight to her hair. He stroked himself fast until he came with a grunt. Semen splattered her face and dripped onto her naked breasts. Her lips parted in silent indignation, come slipping down onto them. She licked her lips out of instinct, then immediately wished she hadn’t at the jeers of the men.

“That your first time taking a fat cock?” asked Steve.

Nancy just glared at him.

Steve laughed and tucked himself away. “She’s a spitfire, this one.” He turned to Phil. “You want to break her in?”

Phil nodded. “She’s been a thorn in my side since I came up this way. Maybe this’ll teach her a lesson or two.”

Nancy prepared herself to get another one in her mouth, so when Phil hauled her up to her feet, she was surprised to say the least.

“Hey, Gus,” Phil said. “Cut her outta those, will you?”

Gus -- the one with the knife -- came forward, blade at the ready. He sliced through the ropes holding her arms. Good. Now she could fight back.

Then he slid the knife through the sides of her panties, tearing them off of her.

“Lookie here,” he said, holding them up. “Looks like our little virgin’s got a naughty streak.”

The fourth man walked up to her and roughly shoved two fingers into her pussy. Nancy let out a squeal.

He removed his fingers and held them up. “Look how wet she is.”

“Good,” Phil said. “That’s just gonna make it easier for me.”

Phil pushed her back down to the ground. Nancy yelped, scraping up her hands and knees as she landed. This was the perfect time to get away.

Unfortunately, before she could flee, Phil was on her. He pressed between her shoulders until her elbows buckled, her ass up in front of him. Leaving that hand on her back, he guided his cock inside her pussy, shoving himself as far as he could go in one thrust.

“Oh!”

The men laughed at her reaction. Nancy tried to scoot away from him, but Phil grabbed her hips and pulled her back.

“She’s so tight,” Phil said. “Fuck! You think she’s a virgin?”

“No way,” one of them said, Nancy couldn’t see who.

“Hey, you a virgin, girl?” Phil asked. Nancy pressed her lips together, not going to dignify that with an answer. He slapped her breast. “I asked you a question, bitch! Are you a virgin?”

“Yes,” she said, her voice tight. The men laughed again.

“Well, you’re not anymore!”

How did she get into this situation? She should have told her father where she was going, or Hannah. Or Bess, or George. Or Ned. Anyone!

Her breasts swung back and forth as he picked up his pace, fucking her roughly. Something flashed in the corner of her eye, and she turned her head toward it. Her camera! One of the men was photographing her like this. She turned her face away, trying to avoid it.

“What’s the matter, girl? Don’t you wanna be on film?” Steve said. “You’d be a star with your look.”

“Think of this as promotional material,” Phil said.

The fourth man laughed. “Yeah. Because once we’re done with you, we’re gonna hook you out to everyone we know.”

Nancy clenched around the cock inside her and Phil swore again.

“Know what we’re going to do, boys?” he said.

“What?”

“We’re gonna breed this bitch.”

“No!” Nancy shouted, again trying to scoot away. Phil just pulled her back and held her hips tighter.

The other three whooped and hollered.

“That’s why you’re the brains, Phil,” the fourth man said.

“Damn right, Dave,” Phil said. He yanked her back up onto her hands, adjusting his position until he was practically laying on her, his hands grabbing at her ample breasts.

“Tell me how much you want it,” he said. “You want to be bred like a bitch.”

“No,” Nancy said.

“Say yes.”

“No!”

“I said, say yes, bitch!” He let go and slapped her ass. “Say you want me to shoot up into your womb!”

“NO!”

He pounded into her harder, his cock hitting what must be her cervix. “Say yes!”

Nancy sobbed. “Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“Breed me like a bitch!” Nancy wailed.

“That’s more like it,” Phil said. He thrust into her a few more times and came.

Nancy squealed. She’d never felt anything like this, and, frankly, she didn’t like it. Maybe if it had been under different circumstances. Maybe with somebody she loved.

Phil pulled out and off of her, and she felt his seed dripping out of her.

“All right,” he said, leaving Nancy to collapse on the cold floor. “Who’s next?”

That’s when it sank in to her.

They were going to use her for a long time, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
